Returned Part Two in Twisted Tales
by Verbum Tempestas
Summary: There is a reason behind every action and outcome. Why is Malcolm truly as cold and cruel as he is? Rated M; for much later things to come
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of

**Returned**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the first of my Kelley Armstrong fanfictions ^_^**

**_Chapter one; The Beginning of..._**

_Malcolm_

Malcolm inwardly growled. He did not want to be here. While he did like the occasional beer and going out to the bar, right at the moment, all he could think about was getting into the woods and running. He hadn't been feeling good since his first class that morning. Being in college was tougher then he had thought it would be. Sighing he took another sip of his beer and silently growled. This stuff always tasted like shit.

"You, know, there are two reasons someone drinks. One; they're trying to look cool, or Two; they are depressed and bored. I take it you're the former?" came a female's voice. Again an inwardly snarl. He also wasn't in the mood for a 'girl' to be hitting on him. He turned to shoo her away, but the moment saw her he froze. The girl that stood there wasn't pretty, but wasn't ugly either. Her eyes were a light brown with gold flecks in them. Her skin had a slight tan to it, and her hair fell past her shoulder, the color of bark when the sun hit it just right. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that showed that she had curves and jeans that looked as if she had grabbed them from the first discount table she found, but she looked good. As he looked into her eyes, he saw that there was no flirt in them, but tease and question. Sure she wouldn't be the first girl that his eyes would have fallen on when he came in, and if she hadn't spoken to him, she could have sat right next to him and he never would have noticed her.

A small smile played on her lips as she looked at him. "Already had to much to drink?" she said, her voice laced with tease as she took the seat next to him, and hailed the bartender, who was at the other end of the counter. He couldn't help but smile, maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad.

"Not yet, but I plan on getting there. Can I get you a drink?" he asked, placing a charming smile on. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, I don't drink." she said as the bartender came by. Malcolm thought of what to say to that while she ordered a Coke. Most times when he offered to buy a woman a drink, she would take it, usually being half way drunk already.

"Then, if I may ask, why hang out here?" he asked with a small wave to the drinkers and dancers, not a single one of them, without at least two glasses of something down.

"I'm here to pick up a friend, but she seems to be a little busy." she said glancing over her shoulder. He followed her gaze to the dance floor and to a dark skinned girl that had to be their age. She was sandwiched between, much to his annoyance, his bar buddies.

"So, you don't drink?" he asked quickly as he turned around. The girl laughed.

"Nope, sorry. I like to know what I'm doing at all times." she said as she smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before he spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked as he pushed his empty glass away and waved away the offer for a refill. "

Maria Diaz. You're Malcolm Da-uh- Davis?" she said as her nose scrunched, trying to remember his last name. He couldn't help but find just that small movement extremely cute.

"Danvers, how did you know?" he asked. One of her eye brows rose as she took a sip of her soda.

"I have advanced Chemistry and English with you. I sit behind you in English." she said. The smile on her face could be mistaken as one of cheerfulness, but he could read through it and saw the sadness, as if she was use to not being noticed, by anyone.

Thinking of a way to repair this and quickly he reached across her for a napkin. While doing this he used the movement to discreetly sniff, inhaling her scent. The smell of the forest flooded his nose. He pulled back and looked at her for a moment. The forest scent wasn't some spray, those always had a tint of metal to them, but this was all natural.

"I recognize you now." he lied, well, only half lied. He remembered the first day of class, catching that scent and thinking it was the actual woods. At this she burst out laughing. Not that little twittering crap that made his head hurt, but a full throated laugh.

"You, are a bad liar, you've never met me." she said as she sobered. He blinked in surprise, not because she was lying, but because she was truthful, and was laughing about it. Not many females would laugh about not being noticed by a person of the opposite sex, but she did.

"I guess I am. Forgive me?" he said with a grin, a real grin this time.

Malcolm ended up walking home with her, and nothing more. Usually he would take a girl to her dorm room, have sex with her and then leave, but Maria was obviously not interested in doing that, especially since technically they had just met. But he did discover that she was a Chem major and was into photography, and liked to hike. The last one was the best subject, since there was no other around, who knew the woods of New York better then he did. That one topic kept them talking all the way up to her door. "So, will you take me up on my offer?" he asked as he leaned against the dorm wall. She smiled a smile that he was really starting to like.

"I'll think about it Danvers, I still barely know you." she teased as she too leaned against the wall beside her door, so that they could look at each other. He smirked.

"What? Don't like hiking with company, or are you afraid that I'll have to show you how to get around a tree?" he teased. He had been surprised to find that he could tease her, and instead of saying something stupid like, _"Oh you suck." "Leave me alone."_ or the dreaded _"Why are you being so mean to me?"_ with puppy faced pout included. No, this girl said none of these things, in fact she gave as good as she got with word banter.

"Oh, I can find **'my'** way around a tree, but I'd be surprised if you found your way out of the building without entering any other bedroom, for, _extracurricular activities_." she said with a smirk as she glanced down the hall at some of the other girls, all of whom had very little clothing on and were eyeing Malcolm with a hunger that anyone could see. He followed her gaze and grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, a strange light entering his eyes. Maria grinned and straightened,

"No, it's a bet Danvers, if you can get out of this building without stopping, for, _distractions_;" another pause and glance down the hall. "I'll give you ten bucks." she said, a smirk curling the edges of her lips, reforming the grin.

_'If only she knew what distractions I really want.'_ he thought and his eyes swept up and down her body as she dug her keys out of her purse. She wore the cloths that showed her figure off so nicely, a little awkwardly, as if she wasn't use to wearing such clothing.

"So, do you take the bet Danvers? Or do you not have the ten bucks to give to me?" she teased as she palmed her keys. Malcolm smirked and straightened.

"It's a bet." he said. Maria laughed, one that he was finding that he was increasingly enjoying.

Malcolm looked up at the window that was now three floors up. That was her room. If it wasn't because he had counted the windows, it was because he could see her profile moving around her room. Bending down he scooped up a medium size rock. Weighing it for a second he tried to judge the distance that the rock would have to go, and not break the window. After a moment he lightly tossed the stone. Strike, it even landed on the sill. For a moment nothing happened, and then the window opened. Maria's head poked out the window and looked down. "So, where's my ten bucks?" he called up. Maria burst out laughing.

"Hold that thought for a second." she called down to him, holding her finger up as she retreated into the room. He was about to leave, when her head reappeared. "Here." she called; laughter still lacing her voice. It was automatic when he reached up and caught the rock, which she tossed back. Opening his hand he looked down to see that it was the rock, and wrapped around it, was a ten dollar bill.

"You do know that I wasn't serious." he called up. She smiled.

"I know **'you'** weren't, but I keep my word. There is no way, that I would break such a tradition over something so little." she said leaning on the sill. Malcolm laughed and unwrapped the bill.

"I am never spending this." he said, laughter lacing his voice as he looked down at the ten. Scrawled across the front of it was _**"Dork" **_written in her handwriting.

"Now that would be funny. You handing a clerk that, and she laughing her head off." she said looking down at him.

Malcolm looked up at her and for the first time saw that the gold in her eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He smirked. "Thought you said that you _'always'_ kept your word." he said. Her smile seemed to soften,

"I do." she said before straightening. "Good night Danvers. See you in class." she said before pulling away from the window and closing it. Malcolm chuckled and turned away, starting back to his apartment. His spirits were indeed lifted, and for some reason he didn't feel the pressing need to Change. But as he walked through the forest he remembered that he _'needed'_ to, not just wanted.

The forest ground was a blur beneath his paws as he ran. Finally he stopped, just stopped. He really didn't have anything in particular that he was doing, just standing and inhaling. With each deep breath, Maria's face came to mind. The smiles and laughter. She smelled just like the forest that surrounded him. The giant oaks and aging willows. A shiver passed through him as his mind wandered to things about her that extended past just her scent. Turning he began to run as fast as he could back to his clothing, he needed to return to his apartment quick, and have a long cold shower.

She was late. Malcolm looked around the already filled classroom, other students milling around waiting for the professor that was eternally late. She wasn't there. He turned slightly to look at the empty seat behind him and inwardly growled. Something was wrong. He didn't know why but he just had a gut feeling that something was wrong with her. Then he caught her scent, which cut through every other musky, perfumed scent in the room. He turned, a smile tugging the edges of his lips, but then he saw her. She was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and jeans, nothing that really flattered her but that wasn't was he first noticed. It was her eyes. Her eyes seemed empty and dark circles seemed to make them sink into her face. It was as if she hadn't slept, and had been crying. As she walked past him, her head down, he turned, about to ask what was wrong, but that damn professor walked in, apologizing like a fool.

He barely heard what the human in the front of the room said. All he thought of was getting her to smile again. He of course would try and ask what was wrong, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't tell him, not just yet. So the best he could do was cheer her up. As he thought his gaze turned to the window. Hiking. That was it. She loved to hike and what better way was there to spend an afternoon, especially for him, then hiking. He had just been out in those woods the night before, so he knew that it would be good. Now he had a plan.

As he scanned the crowed hallway he couldn't remember a time when he disliked humans more than now. He had tried to catch up with her in the classroom, but that had been impossible and now as he wove his way through the crowed hall, he wondered if he would ever catch up. Then he spotted her, she was leaned against the wall, her back to him, waiting for the next class to let out so she could find her seat. He grinned and started to hurry forward, until a group of girls surrounded him, talking and giggling, all their eyes on him. "Excuse me." he said finally, giving them a cold smile, which seemed to work long enough to get out of their group. "So, thought of that offer for the hike? No afternoon classes today." he said, coming up behind her. She looked up at him and blinked, and then she turned forward again.

"I'm not in the mood today Danvers. Sorry." she said softly. He could hear the tiredness in her voice and wondered if it was from crying or lack of sleep.

"Look, I can tell something's up, but I won't ask. Unless you want to tell me, I won't ask. But at the least let me cheer you up. Come on, what harm can a hike do? Unless you're afraid that a skunk's going to make your day worse. And if that's the case, I promise to protect you from all the evil little skunks." he said in a low whisper, adding the last part as a tease. At this she burst out laughing, turning so that her back was now to the wall. He couldn't help but smile at her, his hand pressed against the wall, so that he was almost leaning over her.

"Skunks." she said, the laughter still on her face as she shook her head.

"Fine, it's a date. And you have to promise to protect me from the evil skunks." she said, her laughter returning and lacing her voice as she reached and hand up and patted his cheek. His smile grew.

"It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is actually the Second in a series I've been trying to write, and for a long time I'd given it up because I didn't see the point if I couldn't share it than I saw Women of the Otherworld fan fictions finally here. Alright, a little explination. I know if I actually followed a semilance of time line that Kelley shows in "Men of the Otherworld" 'Infusion', I probably have the time wrong for the women's movement; but I can't help it. . I hope this is still enjoyed though. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 The End?

**Disclaimer: I know, I forgot it in the first chapter, but here it is; I do not own the Kelley Armstrong characters but I do own all the OCs that have and will appear .**

**_Chapter Two; The End?_**

_Malcolm_

Malcolm stretched, his toes spreading apart. Inhaling deeply he let the scents of the forest seep into him and sighed. Their second full year together. The summer had been hell with having to keep Dominic and Edward out of the loop and allow himself, as he liked to call it, Maria time. But he had managed. He had even managed to slip away at one point and track her down, letting them have a week together. Though they still hadn't gone past kissing and holding, he didn't mind. He knew that once he had her, there would be no other. She would be his first and last. And if she wanted to wait, then he would wait. Neither of them were going anywhere soon.

Starting at a lope he slowly began to get closer to her dorm. He could never help but see her at night when he ran. Even his wolf brain couldn't argue with the fact that she was beautiful. But as he got closer to her dorm building, his gut began to tell him that something was wrong, something was off.

"So, you're Malcolm's room mate?" her voice cut through the silence of the forest, making him freeze in his tracks.

"Yea, why don't you wait here, and I'll go get him, don't want you getting hurt out here." a male voice floated to his ears and his gut twisted. Not only did he not recognize the voice, but he did not have a room mate. He still had an apartment, but Maria hadn't been there since last year, and he couldn't blame her for not knowing. He started to run, but knew, even before the man's scent reached him, that he was another werewolf. A mutt. He slowed as he got closer to where they were. He could already smell that the man had Changed and was just waiting, but for what he did not know. He peeked through the bushes and saw her standing there, her back to a large oak. Just at that moment he wanted to shake her, this was almost like a bad horror movie. Just as he was about to circle around and find the other, he caught of glint of metal. Taking a closer look he saw that she held a switch blade to her side, the blade hidden behind her wrist, so, she didn't trust this guy.

_'Always making me proud.'_ he thought joyfully.

She was perfectly still, but her eyes were moving in all directions. Malcolm stood that and waited, but the other never came. His gaze turned to her and a thought flashed through his head, what would she do, if she knew. He had thought of this question many times before, but had always pushed it away with a shake of the head. But now was his chance to see. He could walk right out of these bushes and right up to her, and see if she would recognize him. But he couldn't. He couldn't put her though that, he couldn't put himself though the disappointment that would surely be there when she didn't recognize him. Suddenly she turned toward the area where he was hiding. Her eyes scanned the darkness, question flickering through them. "Malcolm? Is that you?" she called softly.

That's what he was waiting for. For her to turn her back to him. The other leapt, just a blur of color, and at the same time, Malcolm leapt from the bushes. They collided, just inches from her shoulder, but she did not scream, instead she gasped and whipped around to see the two wolves squaring off. Malcolm had planted himself right before her, not moving an inch, a deep steady growl of warning coming from his chest. The other snapped and snarled, trying to get past him at Maria, but he wasn't letting him anywhere near her. Instincts overrode his human sense, or he would have killed him in an instant. But his wolf saw a threat to its mate, and it would do its damnedest to keep him away from her. The other was getting frustrated, and suddenly he lunged. Malcolm had barely enough time to react, let alone meet him mid air, but suddenly the other just fell, a yelp of pain coming from him.

As the other stood the knife that was now embedded in his chest became apparent. Malcolm blinked once, before looking up at Maria. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her arm was still extended. She looked down at him and blinked, before giving him a small smile. His jaw opened and his tongue rolled out, his equivalent of a proud smile. He stepped back some and gently licked her hand, his brain was still only the wolf. No warning bells went off in his head about this, Why should they? To the wolf, this was his mate and she at the moment safe. But at the sound of the other his head snapped to him, a snarl of 'leave' bubbling from his chest. But now the other was hell bent on killing her, now all he saw was pain and her. This time as he leapt again Malcolm met him mid air, his teeth sinking into his throat and tearing it open. They both fell into the bushes. He gave the wolf a good shake just to make sure that he wouldn't be getting up again. Flipping him over he lowered his teeth to him and pulled the knife out of his chest.

Turning he stepped out of the bushes, bloodied knife in his mouth. Maria had fallen against the tree and she was shaking slightly. He walked to her and dropped the knife beside her, and then his brain clicked back into place. What was he doing? He back up slightly, his head hunkering between his shoulders, but all she did was stare at him, her brow furrowed. He turned and was about to run off, until she spoke. "Malcolm." she called her voice soft and weak. He turned on instinct at hearing her call him, and then froze. "Malcolm." she called again as she shifted forward her hand reaching for him. He hesitated before taking a step forward, gently pressing his muzzle against her hand. He froze when she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his fur, sobbing. "I knew it was you." she muttered as she pressed her face deeper into his fur. He was startled, but then turned his head the best he could and gently licked her cheek. "I was so scared." she sobbed. He gave a small whine and continued to lick her cheek. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You can understand me, can't you?" she said softly. He gave his head an awkward nod before leaning forward and licking her cheek again, this time getting the blood that he had smeared from his muzzle off. He kept expecting her to pull away, be afraid, but she never did. Instead she closed her eyes and gently stroked the side of his muzzle.

After a moment he pulled away and licked her hands. "You coming back?" she asked softly. With another awkward nod he was off to get his clothing. He returned with them in his teeth, unchanged. He peeked through the bushes and saw her still sitting there, her head in her knees. He pulled back and changed as quickly as he could. He gave himself just enough time to catch his breath before throwing his cloths on and hurrying though the bush. Maria looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "This takes our relationship to a whole another level." she said with a small laugh.

"I'll leave. If you want me too, I will leave." he said softly. But he didn't want to. She looked up at him for a moment and in that single moment, he felt more fear then he ever had or ever would. Slowly she reached her arms up to him and relief flooded him as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, pulling him to him, his lips finding hers.

Dominic inwardly snarled as he walked into the forest. Another glance at her as she walked beside him. This was Malcolm's senior year of college and he couldn't believe that he had dared to keep such a secret from him for so long. She knew of their race, that much was obvious when she had come without question when he had informed her of his status, Malcolm's Alpha. The small diamond engagement ring glittered in the darkness as they walked and his fury was rekindled. How dare Malcolm do something like this? "It is an honor to meet your Mr. Sorrentino, Malcolm has told me great things about you. He has nothing but respect for you." she said looking at him with a smile. He clenched his jaw, keeping himself from snapping at her that he had said nothing of her presence to him. The girl fell into silence again, her unease growing.

"Dominic, what did you…" Malcolm froze as he stepped out of the bushes and saw not only his Alpha, but Maria beside him.

"Malcolm." she breathed in relief as slipped past Dominic and to his side. Instantly he pulled her behind him, his eyes going wide.

"What do you want Dominic?" he asked slowly, fighting to keep the growl from his voice.

"You know the Law Malcolm. Why did you do this?" he asked, slowly. Malcolm couldn't move. Why? Why was this happening? He was happy.

"I love her, and she has told no one." he said carefully. He felt Maria's questioning gaze on him, but didn't dare turn to her. Dominic's eyes narrowed.

"This will not work out. Either you deal with it, or I will." he said, his voice a soft growl, the order cutting through Malcolm, almost as if Dominic had just stabbed him with a knife. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Maria looked up at Malcolm and could see that this was tearing him apart. She had guessed what Dominic had wanted the moment that she had met him. She knew that he wanted Malcolm to kill her, but for some reason, she wasn't afraid. But she didn't want Dominic coming near her again. Gently she reached up and turned Malcolm's face to hers with her fingers.

"I don't want him touching Me." she said softly, making sure that he was looking her in the eyes. His eyes widened and tears came to them. Even Dominic looked at her in surprise. "I know what you want Dominic, and I do not blame you for worrying about the rest of the pack, but I will not make Malcolm choose like that. I know you love me." she said looking back at Malcolm, after addressing Dominic.

Tears were already starting to slip down his cheeks as he looked down at her. "I don't want him touching me." she repeated softly.

"Dominic, please, don't make me." he said, looking at him, his voice hitting desperation, and not caring.

"Are you begging Malcolm? Maybe you are more of a _'dog'_ then I thought." he sneered, crossing his arms before him. Malcolm stiffened, but said nothing.

"Leave him alone." Maria said with a small snarl as her grip tightened on his sleeves, her head bowing slightly, so that it seemed that her forehead was lying on his shoulder. "Malcolm. I can't make you choose, you've told me so many times that you'd be nothing without your pack, and I won't make you choose between us. You know I love you, and I know that you love me." she said looking up at him.

"I can't." he said softly as he stroked her cheek. Gently she took his hands and placed them on her neck.

"You can." she whispered as she gently tugged him into a kiss. He was crying now as he kissed her and then, with a swift tightening of the grip and her neck was snapped.

"Maria." he whispered painfully as he gathered her now limp form into his arms, slowly lowering them both to the ground as he continued to cry into her hair. She was dead. "Maria." he whimpered as he stroked her cheek and nuzzled her neck. Dominic looked down at him.

"Get rid of the body." he said, turning away from them, leaving Malcolm on the ground, cradling the dead body of his now dead love.

He buried her at Stonehaven, near the creek under an ancient oak tree. It was all he could do for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here's chapter Two, and yes, I know that Dominic was not the Pack leader when Malcolm was his age...but when I wrote this I didn't know sooooo yeaaa . I hope it doesn't bother you too much and I hope you still like how this is going so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 Another Beginning

**Disclaimer: well...we all know it -.-**

_Chapter Three: A New Beginning _

_Malcolm_

"So, I'm dead." he muttered to himself as he sipped his beer. For eight months he had been saying that every day to himself over a beer. He had been more then surprised to find that when he died, the afterlife wasn't all that different from the living world.

"So, how's that job of yours going Malcolm?" the bartender asked as he wiped down a glass. He muttered a fine and took another swig of beer. He wasn't in the mood to play nice with these people, today was anniversary of _'her'_ death and if he was alive, he would probably have snuck back onto Stonehaven's grounds to visit her grave, like he did every year, and just about every month.

"You, know, there are two reasons someone drinks. One; they're trying to look cool, or Two; they are depressed and bored. I take it you're the former?" her voice came to him, cutting through the bar's chatter, making him freeze, his glass half way lifted to his lips. Slowly he lowered his glass and turned. This couldn't be true. Nothing good had happened to him in years. He had searched after he had died, but he had yet to find her. Just as slowly he turned, and he saw her. She looked no different then she had the day she had died, she even still wore the engagement ring that he had given her. "Hey, I've been looking for you." she said, with a smile. He was out of his chair had his arms around her in a blink of the eye. A few regulars, who knew him turned in question, but then went back to their drinks. He stared down into her eyes and she smiled up at him. "You look old." she teased.

"I am." he muttered as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her until both were breathless. "God how I've missed you." he whispered as he buried his face in her neck and tightening his grip around her.

"Me too." she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

He held her bare form closer, stroking her hair and glad, for the first time that he lived so close to the bar. "Marry me." he murmured into her hair. She looked up at him with a teasing smile.

"So soon? We just met you know." she teased as she trailed her fingers across his chest. A shiver passed through him, followed by a low growl of pleasure.

"I'm serious. Marry me. Let's finish what we started." he said softly as he raised her hand with the ring. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled back onto her back.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Yes, super short chapter, bad bad writer . but it was needed!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Shocking Reuion

**Disclaimer: Sadly the usual...If only if only**

_Chapter Four; A shocking Reunion _

The photo that he held in his hand confused him to no end. This was his father, yes, but he was in wolf form. And as far as he knew, there hadn't been a wolf with the talent of photography in the Pack when he was alive. And then there were the few fuzzy ones that looked like they could be a laughing woman. "Jeremy? You down here?" Jamie called as she carefully walked down the stairs, one hand on the rail and the other on her stomach. He looked up at his four month pregnant wife and stood.

"Jamie, what are you doing down here? This dust can't be good for the both of you." he said, laying the pictures on a dusty dresser and walking to her. Jamie smiled.

"Don't worry, a little dust won't kill me, I promise. I just wanted to know if there was anything that I could do to help you." she said with a smile as she laid a hand on his cheek. Jeremy smiled.

"I'm just finally going through this stuff. I've been thinking of doing some remolding down here, and need to see what I can toss and what I can stick in Tonio's basement." he said as he stepped closer and gently stroked her stomach. They both looked up when they heard the door slam open.

"Antonio?" Jamie asked with a smile. Jeremy sighed.

"How did you tell?" he asked as he laid a hand on the small of her back and grabbed the photo's before leading her up the stairs.

"The loudness." she said with a small laugh.

"There you two are; where is everyone? I was hoping for an actual welcome." Antonio teased as he held his arms wide, two bags on the floor beside him.

"Elena and the children went for a run; Nick hasn't gotten in just yet." Jeremy said as he started to lead Jamie into the study.

"What about Clay?" he asked trailing along behind them.

"I did say children, did I not?" he said, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips as he sat in his chair. Jamie turned to take the couch but was stopped by Jeremy's hand on her wrist. She looked at him in question until he pulled her too him, sitting her on his lap.

"I think I'm going to crush his knees one of these days and then he'll regret about insisting on having me in his lap." she teased, more to Eve, who leaned against the wall then Antonio, but both enjoyed the laugh that it brought.

"I'd never regret anything with you." Jeremy said softly as he gently kissed her neck.

"Should I go get Kris now?" Eve asked after a few minutes.

"Sure, but I still don't see what effect this is going to have." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Hey, neither do I, but you always have to humor the Fates." she said with a shrug before disappearing.

"Eve went to get Mr. Nast?" Jeremy asked calmly while Antonio looked from her to the empty wall.

"Yea, and as she says, we have to humor the Fates. I know they like me and all, but giving us a Ghost guardian, I just don't see how that's going to help." she said shaking her head.

"I don't know, but at the least we can do is humor them." Jeremy said with a small smile.

"Whatever, I just feel insulted that they think that we can't take care of you." Antonio said with a fake pout. Jamie laughed and Jeremy chuckled, pressing his face into the back of her neck.

The three of them looked up when Clay clomped into the room, thankfully his pants on, but his shirt unbuttoned. "What's so funny?" he asked pushing Antonio's legs out of the way and taking a seat on the couch.

"Not much scrap. Where's Elena?" Antonio asked.

"Putting Logan and Kate down for their nap." he said. "What are we talking about?" he asked looking around.

"Eve just went to get Kristof, I'm hoping for Eve to be allowed to stay." Jamie said with a small sigh, leaning back against Jeremy. Clay sighed.

"Have you asked why they insist on a ghost guard? We can protect you just fine." he said with a small snarl. "I don't get to talk to the Fates in charge. They say jump and I get the privilege to ask how high." she said with a sigh. Clay couldn't help but smirk. Since Jamie's arrival he had learned to accept her as a pack member.

"You could always tell them to shove it." Elena said as she walked into the room, almost instantly being snagged by Clay. Jamie laughed.

"I almost wish." she muttered.

"Most of us do." Came Kristof Nast's voice as he stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Nast." Jamie said, hoping to give the others the excuse as to why she would be talking to herself, but as she looked around the room, every werewolf was staring at the spot where Kristof stood in shock.

"Can you, see him?" Jamie asked slowly.

"Yes." Jeremy answered as his grip on her hip tightened in unease slightly.

"Good, that means that Eve's spell is working." Nast said looking down at a stack of papers in his hands.

"Uh...ok." Jamie said nervously. She was not use to having the ones that she could see, be seen by others.

"Alright, down to business. The fates are going to allow you to chose who stays, but only from Mr. Danvers side. Sorry Jamie no offense." he added, looking at the necromancer.

"None taken, most of my family that is dead, died of madness." she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Nast nodded before looking back at the list.

"Alright, now I have Gregory Danvers, Jacob Danvers, William Danvers, Steven Danvers," he stopped when Jeremy raised his hand.

"I don't even know who you are talking about." he said calmly. Kristof nodded.

"Alright, I'll start with younger ones." he said. "Alright we have, yet another William, an Edward Danvers and finally a Malcolm and Maria Danvers. " he said. Jeremy's eye brow rose.

"Maria Danvers, do I have a dead sister that I don't know about?" he asked.

"No, Maria Danvers is the wife of Malcolm Danvers for almost twenty years now. While he agreed to this if you choose him, well his wife agreed, he just glared at me, he did tell me that he would not do it without her with him." he said dismissively. Everyone sat there wide eyed.

"Damn." Jeremy said softly running his hand over his face.

"You've go to do it Jer, there's no one else capable." Antonio said softly, being serious for once.

"I know, doesn't mean I can't try and think of an alternative." he said.

"Jeremy, it's ok, we'd all understand." Jamie said gently as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jeremy looked from her to Kristof.

"What would you think Mr. Nast?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to go with Mr. Sorriento." he said apologetically. Jeremy sighed

"Alright." he said, letting his head fall to Jamie's shoulder.

"Its alright." she said softly so that only he could hear her as she gently stroked his head.

Jeremy felt his stomach clench as two forms slowly formed before them. As it turned out the fates were not only sending his father, and alleged wife back, but giving them their physical bodies back. The only reason he was not already out of the room was because of his wife. She wasn't forcing him to stay, but he would not leave her alone with his father for a moment. He felt her hand lovingly stroking his arm and was grateful for her understanding.

Malcolm blinked as the fog that had formed before them cleared, allowing him to see the home he had been away from for years. He looked to his side just in time to see his wife stumble slightly. He chuckled lightly as he caught her around the middle. "Don't laugh at me." she muttered as she straightened. Her eyes widened as she gazed past him. He turned to see his son, Antonio and Clay. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Never thought to see me again, did you." he sneered as he steadied Maria and turned to look at them fully.

"More like hoped." Antonio said stiffly as he glared at him. Malcolm couldn't help but laugh before his eyes fell on Elena.

"Now who are you? I've never met a female of our species." he said with a small smirk. Elena glared at him.

"And you won't again." she huffed as she leaned back against Clay. Malcolm chuckled before turning his eyes to Jeremy and Jamie.

"Malcolm." Jeremy said with a tilt of his head. Instead of an answer a low threatening growl came from him. Then, to everyone's shock Maria elbowed him in the gut hard enough to knock the air from his lungs.

"I'm sorry for your father's behavior. The fates were more demanding than asking. I'm Maria and you must be Jeremy." she said with a smile as she stepped forward. Jeremy blinked in blatant surprise.

"Yes, I am. And this is Jamie, my wife." he said as they both stood. When Malcolm muttered something about half breeds and the girl needing to keep her legs closed Jeremy felt anger fill him that he had not felt in years. All the werewolves behind him were silently snarling, but than Maria's elbow met his gut again, only much harder. So hard in fact that Malcolm doubled over in pain.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." she said with a bright smile while everyone blinked in surprise. "Would you mind if I looked around outside? I haven't seen real trees in years." she said cheerfully.

"The back door is that way." Antonio said in awe, everyone else to stunned to say anything.

"Thank you." she said before going in the direction that Antonio was pointing. After she left they all looked at Malcolm in shock who was still doubled over wheezing. Jeremy was taken aback when he looked up at him with an actual smile.

"Feisty ain't she." he said before going after her.

"What the fuck was that?" Clay asked his face taut with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Nast asked blankly.

"Did Malcolm meet her in the other world?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't really know; you'll have to ask. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a court case to attend." he said closing the files in his hands.

"Oh yes, tell Eve thanks, that I think we're going to want an explanation." Jamie said with a nod.

"Of coarse." he said before fading out.

"Well, that was interesting." Antonio said in shock.

"I thought you all said he was a bastard through and through." Elena said her eyes wide.

"He is and was." Jeremy said as he laid a hand on Jamie's back, following where his father and _'wife'_ had gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: AND HERE IS JER AND THE GANG WHOOOOOOT! YAY! lol well I know there are some people who will probably be out of character but yeaaaaa I started writing this a while back. I hope you're still enjoying. Show of hands, who likes that Malcolm's got a girl who can kick his ass?**


End file.
